c'est compliqué de t'aimer
by carolinares
Summary: Cana est amoureuse de Luxus et n'ose pas lui dire, une relation assez compliqué s'etablit entre eux (en secret) , ce qui entrenaira des "problemes". Mauvais résumé! :)
1. Chapter 1

Il se faisait nuit et il restait presque personne à la guilde, mais je continuais a boire, j'avais pas envie de partir, 5 mn avant Macao et Wakaba étaient partis, il restait plus que moi Mirajane et...Luxus?!

Je croyais qu'il était partit, mais en même temps j'avais trop bu comme pour le remarquer:

_Mirajane:_ Bonsoir Luxus

_Luxus:_ Bonsoir -et il regarda dans ma direction, j'ai sentie mes joues rougir. Il s'approcha et me dit- Tu veux que je te raccompagne?

_Moi:_ Est ce que j'ai l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide? Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une femme qu j'ai besoin d'une escorte! -Je voulais pas paraître grossière mais j'étais complètement ivre, et je ne voulais pas qu'il remarque qu'il me plaisait, j'ai essayé de me lever mais j'ai fallu tomber, heureusement qu'il ma rattrapée, sinon, ça aurais fait mal

_Luxus:_ Je suis sur que t'as pas besoin d'une escorte, mais il se fait tard et tu ne tiens pas vraiment débout.

J'avais plus le choix, il avait raison. On est sortis en disant au revoir à Mirajane. Le chemin jusqu'à chez moi m'a parue long, on ne se parlait ni nous ne regardions pas, c'était gentil de sa part de vouloir me raccompagner mais il y avait un truc de pas normal. Effectivement « gentil » et « Luxus » était deux choses qu'on ne pouvait pas mettre dans la même phrase sauf si on employait une négation, mais bon, je suis trop soule comme pour faire une étude complet de la personnalité de Luxus et trouver une réponse à son soudain changement d'humeur. J'y réfléchirai demain quand j'aurais moins mal à la tête et envie de dormir.

Il m'a accompagné jusqu'a la porte de chez moi et il est partit.

Je me suis réveiller comme d'habitude avec un horrible mal de tête, je ne voulais surtout pas penser au fait que Luxus m'ai accompagné chez moi hier, c'était tellement inhabituel et étrange que j'en avais peur. J'avais toujours eu des sentiments pour lui mais je ne le lui avouerai jamais puisque c'est « Luxus », il n'aime personne et je préfère me dire qu'il a juste eu envie de faire un tuc sympa.

Je suis arrivée a la guilde, je me suis assise avec Mira et on a commencées à parler avec Lucy.

_Mirajane_: Alors?

_Moi:_ Alors quoi?

_Mira:_ Hier soir, avec Luxus...

_Moi:_ Il s'est rien passé

_Lucy:_ Pourquoi tu lui demandes ça ? Il s'est passé quelque chose hier ?

_Moi :_ Non

_Mira_ : Il l'a raccompagné chez elle

_Lucy_ : Tu es rentrée avec Luxus hier ? OoO

_Moi:_ Vas-y cris plus fort, je suis sure que toute la Guilde ne t'a pas entendue

_Lucy:_ Désolée é_è

_Moi:_ Il m'a juste accompagné chez moi, c'est tout...

_Lucy_: C'est étonnant venant de Luxus, je ne le connais peut être pas très bien mais d'après ce qu'on m'a dit et ce que j'ai vu quand il a essayé de devenir maître par la force, ce n'est pas le genre de mec qui raccompagne les filles chez elles…

_Moi:_ Il a fait une erreur, une grosse erreur même mais il a été pardonné pour ça et autorisé a rentrer à la Guilde

_Mira_ : On le sait et on ne dit pas le contraire mais ce que Lucy essaie de te dire ce que ce n'es pas quelqu'un de très intentionné

_Lucy_: Oui et avoue que c'est bizarre

_Mira_ : Si ça e trouve tu lui plais ou un truc de genre

_Lucy:_ Oui je suis d'accord avec elle

_Moi _: Non je ne pense pas et je préfère arrêter de parler de ça, il n'est pas amoureux de moi il à juste été gentil…et je ne veux pas me faire es faux espoirs.

Ainsi, la journée s'est déroulée entre bagarres, rires, chansons et alcool!

Il faisait noir, il était plus de 2h du mat, ça signifié que s'était encore l'heure de partir. Je dis au revoir à Mira et aux autres qui étaient encore là et je sortis.

...: Salut!

_Moi_: Luxus? Tu m'espionnes?

_Luxus:_ Non, je voulais juste prendre l'air et comme je t'ai vue sortir j'ai décidé de te saluer.

_Moi_: Oh, c'est gentil, mais ce n'est pas un peu tard pour prendre l'air?

_Luxus_: Ce n'est pas un peu tard pour marcher toute seule dans les rues?

_Moi:_ Pff!

_Luxus_: Je t'accompagne.

J'ai rougis, et lui aussi

Quand on est arrivés chez moi je lui ai proposé d'entrer et...


	2. Chapter 2

Dans le chapitre précédent ils ont couché ensemble, j'avais oublié de le préciser mais je pense que vous aviez compris . J'espère que vous aimez l'histoire, bisous !

Chapitre 2

J'étais dans mon lit soudain la lumière du soleil me fait ouvrir les yeux, et j'ai vu Luxus, assis à côté de moi dans Mon lit, il était habillé, au contraire de moi. Il sortit de la chambre pour que je m'habille et quand je suis sortie de la chambre je voulais l'éviter, je savais pas quoi faire, je ne voulais pas lui parler, il m'intimidait, s'était pas le Luxus que je connaissais. En voyant que j'allais rien dire, il me dit "je vais rentrer a la Guilde avant pour que personne ce doute de quoi que ce soit" je me suis contentée d'assister et il est partis...

Je suis partie chez Lucy, j'étais perdue. J'ai raconté à Lucy ce qui s'était passé:

_Lucy_: Quoi?! Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous deux!

_Moi:_ Je sais plus quoi faire, je n'ai pas envie de lui parler, encore moins de le regarder en face. Et il n'y a rien entre nous, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il nous a pris, c'était juste une histoire d'un soir et je pense qu'au fond c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal.

_Lucy_: Ma pauvre, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas le Luxus qu'on connaît.

J'ignore pourquoi, mais je me suis mise à pleurer. Lucy m'a consolé jusqu'a ce qu'on décide qu'on devait aller à la guilde.

On est arrivées, j'avais qu'une envie, boire, boire, boire! Inconsciemment je l'ai cherché du regard mais je ne l'ai pas vu. Je n'ai même pas salué Mirajane et je me suis mise à boire, Mirajane était surprise, mais je savais que Lucy se chargerai de tout lui expliquer.

Je n'ai pas remarquée quand mon père s'est assis à côté de moi.

_Guildarts_: ça va chérie?

_Moi:_ Ouaip et toi?

_Guildart_s: Oui, je me demandais pourquoi t'était pas venue boire un coup avec moi et les autres...

_Moi:_ Je ne vous ai pas vus... -la jolie excuse, mais je n'avais pas envie de leurs parler, et d'être obligée de rigoler à leur blagues que d'habitude me paraissaient trop drôles, mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas la morale.

_Guildarts:_ T'est sure que tout vas bien?

_Moi:_ Ouaip, pourquoi? -sourire nerveux, Lucy, Mira, à l'aide-

_Guildarts_: t'as une tête bizarre...

Ça y est, il se doutait de quelque chose...

_Moi_: Mais non, c'est ma tête de tous les jours, qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer...

_Guildarts_: Je sais que je n'ai pas étés là pendant ton enfance, mais t'as une tête d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal...

_Moi:_ Mais non...

_Guildarts:_ Je ne vois pas ce que t'aurais fait de si grave... Ce n'est pas comme si t'avais tué quelqu'un ou pire encore, que t'avais couché avec Luxus!-Gros éclat de rire!-

Lucy s'est presque étouffée et Mirajane à fait une tête de OoO

_Moi:_ -' Tu devrais revoir tes priorités...

Guildarts: Non je ne crois pas, j'aime bien Luxus, mais je pense qu'il est trop vieux et trop Luxus pour toi. Ce n'est pas le genre de mec fréquentable, et il te fera souffrir, mais bon, comme il n'y a rien entre vous il n'y a rien de quoi e soucier

Moi: _ sourire nerveux.

Guildarts: Bon, je vais te laisser... N'hésite pas à venir avec nous si tu veux

Moi: ok, salut... -_-

Lucy: A mon avis ça veut dire " ne couches jamais avec Luxus"

Moi: Sans blague?

Mirajane: Ce n'est pas si grave, ton père est très compréhensif, je suis sure que si tu lui disais que...

Moi: je vais rien lui dire: 1 parce que ma vie privé/sexuelle ne lui intéresse pas. 2 parce que ça ne veux rien dire du tout... :(

Lucy: Je crois que pour toi ça signifie trop

Mirajane: Et tu ne peux pas savoir si pour lui c'est la même chose parce que tu lui a pas laissée le temps de te parler...

Moi : On n'a rien à se dire et puis, je vous l'ai dit c'était juste pour un soir

Pendant ce temps:

Guildarts: Luxus!

Luxus: Bonjour Guildarts!

Guildarts: Bonjour, viens, assis toi avec moi.

Luxus: Bien sur, j'imagine que tu m'as fait venir pour une raison spécifique

Guildarts: T'as raison

Luxus: Alors...

Guildarts: Tu penses quoi de ma fille?

Luxus: ... -surpris- et bien...

Guildarts: Eh bien?

Luxus: Laisse-moi réfléchir!

Guildarts: Réfléchit plus vite!

Luxus: Bah je n'en sais rien, qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise...?

Guildarts: Oh, je ne sais pas, peut être que je voudrais que tu me dises pourquoi as tu couché avec ma fille...

Luxus: Quoi?

Guildarts: Allons, te fiche pas de moi, je sais ce qui c'est passé hier

Luxus: Alors Cana t'as tout raconté?

Guildarts: Non, mais j'ai vu quand t'es rentré chez elle, j'en déduis ce qui c'est passé après.

Luxus: Je pense que Cana est assez grande comme pour savoir ce qu'elle fait.

Guildarts allai répliquer quand...

P1: C'est moi que t'as traité d'idiot- en se levant brusquement

P2: A ton avis, tu vois un autre idiot ici?

P1 allait frapper P2 mais sans le vouloir frappa Elfman et Elfman lui rendit son coup.

Elfman : Tu vas voir ce qu'est un vrai homme !

Natsu: Cool! Qui veut se battre, je sens que je m'enflamme!

Gray: Tait toi espèce de fumier

Natsu: C'est à moi que tu parles, glacier?!

Lucy: Oh non, ils vont encore se battre!

Cana: Gray tes habits!

Guildarts et Luxus regardèrent la bagarre qui se format peut de secondes après.

Erza alla les séparer.

Guildarts: Alors, tu me dits pourquoi tu joues comme ça avec ma fille?!

Luxus: Je ne joue pas avec elle

Guildarts: C'est du sérieux alors? Je ne veux pas que tu t'approches d'elle!

Luxus: alors tu préfères qu'on couche ensemble sans qu'on soit ensembles?

Guildarts: Je vais le dire d'une autre façon, je t'aime bien, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de ma fille!

Luxus: La seule personne à pouvoir m'interdire de l'approcher c'est elle!

Et il partit

Moi: J'en ai mare de me battre!

Et puis je partis, mais ce que je ne voulais pas s'était de devoir parler a Luxus, il m'intimide, même si je dois l'avouer, je l'aime!

J'entre chez moi, j'allais me coucher quand quelqu'un sonne à la porte. J'ai ouvert et j'ai vue Luxus.

Moi: Luxus?

Luxus: Salut, je peux entrer?

Moi: Ouaip bien sur!

Il entra

Luxus: Je pars en mission demain, et je ne serai pas de retour au moins que dans une ou deux semaines.

Moi: ...

Luxus: Je voulais te voir avant de partir

Moi: Je me sens flattée

Luxus: Je peux rester?

Moi: Oui bien sur!

Je me suis réveillée, il faisait jour, j'ai regardée à coté de moi, et je n'ai pas trouvé Luxus. J'ai mis un drap pour me couvrir et je 'ai cherché dans l'appartement, mais il était parti... :( J'ai trouvée un mot sur la table qui disait: "Je suis désolé, mais je devais partir tôt, Luxus"

Je sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis mise à pleurer, je pleurais peut être parce qu'il était partit, mais je pleurais.

La dernière chose dont je me souviens ce que je pleurais et puis, plus rien...

...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Moi: Uhm...

Lucy: Oh, tu t'es enfin réveillée...

Moi: Comment ça? Et tu fais quoi dans ma chambre?

Lucy: Oh comme tu n'arrivais pas à la Guilde je suis venue te chercher, j'ai entrée et je t'ai trouvée évanouie...

Moi: Evanouie?

Lucy: Oui, au fait, ça va?

Moi: J'ai la tête qui tourne, mais sinon ça va

Lucy: Tu devrais aller voir un médecin

Moi: Non merci, je n'en ai pas besoin

Je me suis levée et a ma plus grande surprise j'étais habillée

J'ai rougit et Lucy aussi

Lucy: Ahhhhh, euh, c'est Virgo qui t'as habillée, mais rassure toi, elle a rien vu, c'est parce que t'étais toute nue.

Moi: Ce n'est pas grave, merci

Lucy: Il y a pas de quoi, euh...

Moi: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Lucy: J'en déduis que Luxus était là hier

Moi: Oui

Plus tard dans la journée

Je me suis pas sentie trop bien le reste de la journée, j'ai même vomis, deux fois, donc j'ai décidée de faire ce que Lucy m'avait dit, et aller voir le médecin

Docteur: Bonjour!

Moi: Euh, Bonjour!

...

Docteur: Donc, vous dites que vous avez tous ces symptômes là

Moi: Oui

Docteur: Je vais vous demander de vous faire une prise de sang, je vous donnerais les résultats dans une heure

Une heure plus tard

Docteur: Alors, mademoiselle Alberona, je vous annonce que vous allez être mère

Moi: Quoi?!

Je suis partie en pleurant, je sais pas pourquoi je pleure, je veux cet enfant, même si j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir a l'avenir, mais je suis pas sure qu'avoir un enfant avec Luxus soit un bon choix, j'aime Luxus, mais je pense pas qu'il s'engagera a quoi que se soit, et certes, je veux pas que tout comme moi, mon enfant manque d'un père, mais j'accepterai jamais qu'il me disse qu'il n'en a rien a foutre.

Je suis perdue et je ne sais plus quoi faire!

Je suis rentrée chez moi pour réfléchir un peu. Dans ma tête je m'imaginais déjà ce petit être qui grandissait en moi, je savais que je l'aimais déjà. Mais je connaissais Luxus et je savais que ce n'était pas sérieux entre nous et qu'il ne s'engagerait jamais ni avec moi, ni avec personne et encore moins avec un enfant. Ce serait dure de dire a mon entourage que j'étais enceinte, surtout a mon père qui ne voulais même pas que je sois avec Luxus, et c'était impossible de le dire à Lucy, Mira ou à quelqu'un d'autre sans que toute la Guilde soit au courant. J'ai peur qu'il dise que ce n'est pas son enfant ou qu'il me dise qu'il n'en veut pas, je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

J'ai donc décidé de ne le dire à personne, j'attendrai un peu de temps pour que personne ne s'en doute et après je dirais que je veux partir ou que j'irai faire une mission et je ne reviendrai pas, mais même si la deuxième option me plaisait assez ce serait cruel avec toute la Guilde, et avec mon père et ils me chercheraient donc, j'opterai pour la première option….

Dans quelques semaines je ne ferai plus partie de Fairy Tail, je laisserai derrière moi ma famille depuis la mort de ma mère, ma maison, ma vie, pour une seule personne, une personne qui n'existait pas encore mais qui était déjà tout mon univers, ma nouvelle famille, ce petit bout de Luxus et moi.

J'avais décidé de prendre une journée pour moi. Le jour suivant je suis allée à la Guilde, je suis arrivée et comme d'habitude j'ai dit bonjour à Mira et Lucy et je suis allée vers Macao et Wakaba :

Moi : Salut les gars

Macao : Salut ma belle

Wakaba : ça va ?

Moi : oui et vous ?

Macao : Ouai

Wakaba : Oui

Macao : ça faisait drôlement longtemps que tu n'étais pas assise avec nous, pour boire un coup, tu deviens un loup solitaire comme ton père ? J

Moi : Je suis désolée, et non, mais dans mon cas on aurait dit une louve pas un loup, si tu n'as pas encore remarqué je suis une fille Macao

Wakaba : Ja Ja ja, elle à de la graine cette petite

Macao : Crois moi, physiquement ça se voit que tu es une fille mais tu bois comme un mec

Moi : Tu es en train de dire qu'il n'y a que les mecs qui boivent, c'est macho comme résonnement, et je ne suis pas petite

Macao : Eh, je ne suis pas macho, crois moi, je n'ai rien contre les femmes

Moi : Bien sur -_-

Macao : Ah les femmes !

Moi : Tu vois tu recommences avec tes phrases machistes

Wakaba : c'est vrais, « les femmes » on ne peux pas vivre sans elles mais non plus avec elles

Moi : Bien sur que vous ne pouvais pas vivre sans nous

Macao : Vous non plus ! :p Au fait, tu n'étais pas allée voir un médecin hier ? Tu n'avais pas l'air très en forme et on s'inquiétait pour toi

Moi : Ah oui…- Je ne savais pas quoi leurs dire, il faut que j'invente ….-

Wakaba : Alors il t'a dit quoi ?

Moi : Juste que mes malaises étaient dus a l'alcool, vu que j'ai commencé à boire très jeune, il a dit que je devais arrêter pendant un temps- Magnifique, j'ai inventé un mensonge très crédible et un motif pour expliquer le fait que j'arrêterai de boire, car dans mon état ce n'est pas conseillé et même si ça va beaucoup me manquer il faut que je sois forte et que j'arrête définitivement pour mon bébé-

Macao : Oh, je t'avais dit que tu buvais trop et que c'était mauvais pour toi, je n'aimerai pas voir l'état de ton foie, et être soul les ¾ de la journée n'est pas une vie…

Wakaba : Et ça c'est toi qui le dit, tu passes tout ton temps à boire, avec nous J Et tu vas faire quoi Cana ?

Moi : Je vais faire ce qu'il m'a recommandé, c'est-à-dire arrêter.

Wakaba : Sage décision petite

Moi : JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE !

Macao : D'accord

Wakaba : D'accord

Wakaba : Te fâches pas J

J'ai passé une bonne journée, même si je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que mes amis allaient beaucoup me manquer une fois partie…

Je suis partie de la Guilde assez tôt mais quand je suis arrivée chez moi je n'ai pas réussi à dormir je n'arrêtais pas de penser à tout ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais besoin que quelqu'un me rassure et me dise que tout allait bien se passer mais je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Apres avoir réfléchit je suis arrivé à la conclusion que je devais trouver une mission sans danger pour le bébé et assez bien payée parce que bientôt je ne pourrait plus travailler a cause de ma grossesse sans compter le fait que quand je quitterai la Guilde j'aurait plus de travaille, donc pas d'argent pour m'occuper de mon enfant, il fallait que je trouve des missions vite ! C'est avec cette idée en tête que je suis tombée dans les bras de Morphée.

Le jour suivant quand je suis arrivée à la Guilde je suis allée chercher une mission. Ça m'a pris 5 minutes pour trouver une mission que je pouvais faire et bien payée. Je suis donc allée voir Mira et Lucy dans l'espoir que cette dernière voudrait bien m'accompagner.

Moi : Salut les filles

Mira : Salut ça va ?

Lucy : Salut

Moi : Oui et vous ?

Lucy : Oui

Mira : Oui

Moi : Lucy je voudrais savoir si tu serais d'accord pour faire une mission avec moi, rien de très difficiles mais c'est bien payé

Lucy : Oui bien sur, on part quand ?

Moi : Demain matin

Lucy : Ok J

Mira : Je trouve ça bien que vous faisiez équipe les filles, Lucy, ça te changerait des garçons et Erza et toi Cana ça te changerai de partir toute seule ou avec Macao et Wakaba, d'ailleurs c'est bizarre que tu ne partes pas avec eux

Moi : Pas tant que ça, et j'avais envie de changer un peu et ça nous fera une bonne occasion de nous trouver entre filles, c'est dommage que tu ne fasses plus de missions Mira.

Lucy : Oui, j'aurais bien aimé partir avec toi aussi

Mira : J c'est gentil, un jour on partira toutes les trois J

On souri toutes même si moi je sais qu'on n'aura certainement pas l'occasion de partir toutes les trois

Mira : Sinon, Cana ta visite au médecin c'est bien passé?

Moi : Oui, il m'a dit que mes malaises et mes vomissements étaient dus à l'alcool et que je devrais arrêter

Mira : J'espère que ce n'est pas grave

Moi : Non t'inquiètes pas

Lucy : Tu vas trouver ça con mais j'en suis même arrivé à croire que tu étais enceinte J

Moi: N'importe quoi

Guildarts : Qui est enceinte?

Mira, Lucy et moi : Personne

Guildarts : Ok, si vous le dites. Au fait les filles Luxus revient quand ?

Mira : Dans deux jours

Guildarts : ok, Cana chérie, je ne veux pas que tu t'approches de lui, ou que tu lui laisses s'approcher de toi.

Moi : QUOI ?!

Guildarts : Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé entre vous et je sais aussi ce qu'il cherche et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse mal chérie

Moi : Et il cherche quoi ? La même chose que toi avec les femmes, avec maman ? Et tu n'as pas le droit de me dire quoi faire, tu n'as jamais étés mon père, j'ai 18 ans, je sais ce que je fais et si ça t'intéresse vraiment, tu devrais savoir que c'est avec lui que je suis devenue femme !

Guildarts : Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire ça, toi et Cornelia m'aviez toujours caché que tu était ma fille et j'essaye de me rattraper, parce qu je t'aime, c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été un saint et qu'à une époque j'ai été avec beaucoup de femmes mais je n'ai jamais joué avec elles, et je me suis marié avec ta mère, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta mère et je ne te permet pas de me dire que je jouait avec elle. Déjà le fait que tu ais couché avec lui une fois me rend malade si en plus tu viens me dire qu c'est avec lui que tu as perdu…. Je ne peux pas croire que ce type ai osé mettre ses mains sur toi, tu est beaucoup plus jeune que lui, mais tu avais quelle âge ?

Moi : Ce n'est pas important

Guildarts : Si ça l'est ! Je suis ton père

Moi : 14 ans

Guildarts : Quoi ?! Mais tu étais trop jeune et puis lui trop vieux, t'était mineure !

Luxus va m'entendre ! Comme a-t-il osé touche ma fille innocente de 14 ans, je vais le tuer !

Moi : Non tu ne vas pas le tuer, je suis aussi responsable que lui, et c'était il y a longtemps tu ne peux pas le frapper pour quelque chose qui s'est passé i ans !

Guildarts : Cana tu avais 14 ans et lui 25 ! Et tu n'es pas vraiment responsable, tu avais 14 ans, comment une fille de 14 ans est elle sensée de être responsable de tout

Moi : J'ai du être responsable de tout dans ma vie, puisque j'étais seule !

Mira : Guildarts calme toi, tu ne dois pas te mêler de leurs histoires

Lucy : Oui, t'as raison c'était irresponsable de sa part mais c'était il y longtemps tu ne peu pas en vouloir à Luxus, si s'aurait êté quelqu'un d'autre…

Guildarts : Mais ce n'était pas quelqu'un d'autre !

Luxus : Vous parliez de moi ?

On s'est tous retournés pour le voir.

Mira : Luxus, tu ne devais pas rentrer dans deux jours ?

Luxus : Oui mais j'ai fini ma mission plut tôt

Guildarts : TOI !

Luxus : Quoi moi ?

Guildarts : Comment as tu osé toucher a ma petite fille?

Luxus : Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de ça Guildarts !

Guildarts : ça c'était avant que je sache qui tu avais osé toucher ma fille quand elle n'avait que 14 ans !

Luxus : Oh ça, c'était i ans et ce n'était pas sérieux !

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir, en entendant cette phrase je senti que mon cœur se brisait, et je me suis rendu compte que s'il disait ça de notre première fois, de ma première fois, je ne veux pas écouter ce qu'il dirait de nous en ce moment

Guildarts : Tu n'es qu'une merde, et en plus de tout tu oses lui dire ça en face

Moi : Laisse tomber papa, c'est ma vie privée et il a raison, c'était rien, c'était juste une erreur (L)

(Luxus : tête de chien battu, que personne n'a vu, à part Mirajane)

Guildarts : Non, je ne vais pas te permettre de faire tout ça à ma fille, tu n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, et tu lui a déjà fait assez mal comme ça

Luxus : Je n'ai jamais voulu lui faire du mal, et puis, as-tu pensé un peut à moi, un des vous à seulement pensé à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ?

Guildarts : Il ne s'agit pas de toi Luxus !

Moi : Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais bien ressentir ? Moi en tout cas je ne ressens plus rien- Ok, on allait jouer au plus fort, je ne montrerais pas mes sentiments, je ne les laisserais pas croire que je suis faible.-

Luxus : Rien, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis, j'en ai rien à faire de personne, il a raison, c'était et ça sera toujours un jeu pour moi, tu n'es personne, mais tu es assez jolie et bonne au lit alors….

Mira : LUXUS!

Lucy : Arrêtes !

Je me suis sentie la personne la plus nulle au monde, il n'avait jamais rien eu à faire de moi depuis le début, j'avais donné mon cœur et ma virginité à que personne qui m'utilisait parce qu'il se sentait seul ! Il m'avait rejeté et avec moi il avait aussi rejeté mon bébé, parce que il n'était plus rien de mon enfant, c'était mon enfant, désormais il n'avait plus de père !

Je n'ai pas vu à quelle moment mon père à commencé à se battre avec lui, tout le monde les regardais, je n'entendais plus rien, mais je voyais que Mira essayer de les séparer. Je n'ai pas pu le supporter plus longtemps et je suis partie. Je ne me fessais pas de soucis pour eux, ils étaient assez forts pour ne pas se laisser toucher.

Je suis arrivé chez moi, et j'ai pleuré toute la nuit, comment avait t'il pu me faire ça, je l'aimais, je suis enceinte de lui et il n'a rien à faire de moi. J'ai été stupide, je m'en veux. Au moins tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, tout ce qu'il a dit m'a donné plus de courage pour partir, pour partir loin et ne jamais lui dire qu'il a un enfant, je dois protéger cet enfant, je ne laisserai jamais Luxus lui faire du mal.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe

**Lou Storm** : Merci pour ton review, tu as raison, je m'en excuse, c'est une excuse un peu nulle mais c'est ma première fiction et je ne m'en sort pas vraiment, mais j'espère que tu a bien aimé ce chapitre, je vais essayer de m'améliorer. Bisous


End file.
